A conventional biosensor for measuring, for example, a blood glucose level is configured to have a first electrode, a second electrode, and a reagent portion provided between the first electrode and the second electrode.
A biological information measurement device, to which the biosensor is attached, has been configured as follows.
That is, it has been configured to be provided with a first input terminal, to which the first electrode of the biosensor is connected, a second input terminal, to which the second electrode is connected, a voltage applying unit that applies a voltage to the first input terminal and the second input terminal, and a control unit that is connected to the voltage applying unit, the first input terminal, and the second input terminal (for example, Patent Document 1 mentioned below).